wished back
by akubara
Summary: 6yr old Hope with the help of 17 wish everyone back for Trunks as a surprise.


After being raised by the dragonballs the dragon warned the Z fighters that things are different from when they last seen the earth.

Everyone heeds the dragon's warning but Vegeta who rushes toward the only home he had left.

Goku looks at Gohan "well son ready?" Gohan nods nervously then waves bye to the others.

Half way home Gohan senses a familiar energy only way stronger "dad lets go say hi" Goku scans the ground "who is that Gohan?" Gohan smiles " It's Trunks the teenager I told you about" Goku stares sceptically " his energy is dark even darker than Vegeta" Gohan ignores his father and lands near the Meditating man.

Vegeta locates where Capsule Corporation should be finding a graveyard in it's place.

A child Kneeling next to a grave spots Vegeta staring at her, she gets scared and flees the area.

Vegeta grabs her "what happened here?" she unbuttons her jacket and escapes Vegeta's grip.

Trying to get away from Vegeta she trips and hits her head on a rock knocking her out.

Vegeta picks the child up then notices a tail wrapped around her waist.

Vegeta rolls up the jacket to use as a pillow for the child and waits for her to wake up.

The child wakes up next to a camp fire sensing the stranger from earlier she hides her tail under her dress.

Vegeta crouches in front of her "what is your name?" she looks at Vegeta's hair "your Vegeta" Vegeta smirks "yes I am and you are" she smiles and offers to shake his hand" I'm Hope".

Vegeta hesitates but shakes her hand "Hope what happened here?" Hope turns pale "we must get out of here" Hope stands up grabs Vegeta arm "it's not safe please we must leave" Vegeta senses a strong presence ignoring the child.

Hope yells "Vegeta!" Vegeta sees fear in the child's eyes "where are we going?" Hope flies north.

Krillan and Yamcha land at Master Roshi's place. Turtle walks out to greet them "hi guys" Krillan runs and hugs Turtle "where is everyone?" Turtle points to a makeshift grave.

Piccolo makes it to Kames lookout as the sun rises.

Dende walks toward Piccolo " Welcome back" Piccolo stops "Dende?" Dende laughs "yeah it's me.." Piccolo looks confused "but how?" Dende smiles " Trunks came and got me on Namek" Piccolo now looks really confused "Who is Trunks?" Dende walks to the edge and points in the direction of Trunks"s Energy.

Goku gazes at Trunks motionless figure still in meditation. Goku powers up a blast aiming at Trunks letting it go just to see the man's reaction.

Trunks defects the blast into the sky never even waking up. Gohan laughs "typical Trunks" Goku brow furrows "how does he do that?" Gohan sneaks behind Trunks and picks up his hair. Trunks grabs Gohan's wrist "the same way you eat in your sleep" Goku tries to distract his son off the subject " So will we be talking to him soon or should we leave".

Gohan taps Trunks on the shoulder "Trunks time to wake up" Goku laughs "like that would wake him..."

Vegeta wakes up feeling weight on his chest realizing it's Hope sleeping on him.

Finally getting a good look at her Vegeta recognizes her purple hair with his permanent scowl .

Trunks glances in Gohan's direction "Your back?" Gohan smiles "yeah were all back "Trunks gets nervous "even my father?!" Goku walks up next to his son "Trunks I know this is your first time seeing your dad , there is nothing to worry about" Trunks nods.

Trunks grits his teeth "I have to go" Gohan "whatever it is let us help" Trunks gives Gohan the cold stare "this I do alone" Gohan grabs Trunks's arm "it's Bulma ain't it? Trunks glares at Gohan then shoves Gohan away "and if it was" Trunks flies away and disappears from sight.

Krillan arrives at Goku's place "Goku? Gohan?" Krillan searches the area then leaves to search Capsule Corporation thinking they went there.

Trunks lands next to 17 "how long has Hope been missing? 17 focuses on the stars "she's been gone 20hrs" Trunks grabs 17 by his collar "she's a 6 year old girl by herself... and you waited 20hrs to tell me she never came home!" 17 tries to keep his feet on the ground "we believe she is in the cabin" Trunks throws 17 into a tree "you believe.. I suggest you search for her" Trunks walks in front of 17 "if she is not back by morning..." 17 now angry glares at Trunks "and where were you? ...right off in your own world ... " Trunks punches 17 in the jaw breaking it "I love my daughter!" 17 spits blood in the ground then wipes his face "then you better get looking" 17 walks away.

Bulma leaves her lab talking into her voice recorder "just finished with test subject 54" Bulma sighs "another failure will try again tomorrow"

Trunks could sense his daughter was not alone now really pissed at his negligence turns into a super saijin.

Vegeta cradles Hope to his chest then stands.

Hope looks at Vegeta sleepily "what's wrong?" Vegeta stares over his shoulder toward the door " Hope who else knows about this place ?" Hope rubs her eyes "my daddy does" Vegeta nods "if I told you to hide? would you?" Hope nods as Vegeta sets her down.

Vegeta hides in the shadows as Trunks opens it.

Trunks searches the room for Hope seeing her hiding in the corner he forgets about the other energy.

Hope sees her father from the light of the window "daddy!" Hope runs and hugs her dad knocking Trunks to the ground.

Vegeta tenses the closer he gets to Hope's father.

Trunks holds Hope to his chest "I was so worried about you, why did you not come home?"

Hope smiles "I was going to... but Grandma... "

Trunks wipes his daughters face of tears "your safe now. I'm here now she can't get you"

Hope looks over her dad's shoulder " but I was safe... Vegeta kept me company"

Trunks hides his pain "sweetheart your grandfather is dead"

Hope jumps off her father's lap "no, he is alive!".

Vegeta clears his throat "Trunks"

Trunks turns pale and slowly turns around "Vegeta?!"

Gohan looks at Goku "should we go after him?"

Goku yawns "no Gohan lets leave him alone for now"

Vegeta crosses his arms "I thought she was yours"

Trunks stands in front of Hope "thank you for keeping her safe"

Vegeta smirks "blood always saves blood"

Trunks picks Hope up "well thank you anyway" and walks past Vegeta toward the door

Vegeta uncrosses his arms and puts his hand on Trunks's shoulder "wait.."

Trunks looks over his shoulder "fine come with us"

17 pacing near a dense forest getting bored he sits against a tree.

Vegeta flies past Trunks landing inches from 17 " ready for round 2?"

17 wakes up "Vegeta nice to see you alive"

Vegeta grabs 17 by his hair.

Trunks lands notices Vegeta's misunderstanding "Vegeta! He's on our side"

Vegeta glares at 17 "this bucket of bolts is your friend?!"

Trunks jogs up waking Hope up "Daddy are we home?"

Trunks smiles "yeah were home go get 17" sits Hope down.

Hope hugs 17's leg "I missed you"

Vegeta looks at Hope then drops 17.

17 smiles "I missed you too"

Trunks searches the area as he walks up to a tree opening a secret panel.

After entering the proper code a hidden door opens revealing a lavish bunker.

Vegeta gawks at the enormous armory complete with every saijin armor imaginable.

17 taps Vegeta on the shoulder "Vegeta.. I will show to your room"

Vegeta nods as he follows 17 deeper inside he wonders how they keep it so well hidden.

17 opens the door to Vegeta's bed chamber exposing a king size bed with a leather comforter and silk sheets.

Vegeta walks onto his balcony overlooking a garden full of vegetables and fruit trees.

17 laughs at Vegeta's expression as he leaves closing the door behind him.

Hope runs into the kitchen smelling fresh baked cookies.

Trunks turns around smiling then grabs the milk from the fridge.

Hope sits on the counter "Daddy?"

Trunks brings her a glass of milk "yes?"

Hope sips the milk then bites a cookie "never mind it was a silly idea"

Trunks grabs a cookie "it has to do with your grandfather right?"

Hope nods "is that a bad thing?"

Trunks shrugs "I have been thinking a lot about him myself lately"

Hope hugs her dad "don't be sad daddy.. I wished him back just for you"

Trunks thinks for a second "you wished everyone back?"

Hope smiles "you kept calling for grandpa in your sleep"

Trunks kisses Hope on the forehead "thank you sweetheart now I think it's time for you to go to bed"

Hope pouts "but daddy"

Trunks laughs and hands Hope a tray of cookies "fine bring them some"

Hope smiles "your the best dad ever" Hope runs off .


End file.
